I could be your fantasy (Scott Pilgrim x Ramona Flowers)
by Fivenightsatfreddy's123
Summary: After defeating her 7 evil exes, Ramona rewards Scott with a date that they will never forget. Until, a new rival appears to battle Romona to win Scott's heart.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet bliss

Scott Pilgrim was tired after battling Ramona's evil seven exes. It was night time and Scott was walking home after he had just experienced the most epic fight he had ever battled Gordon Graves was the toughest opponent **Scott** had ever defeated but it was finally over. All that a** kicking for love. But it was worth it. Just before Scott could call Wallace and tell him that Ramona's heart has finally won, he saw her siting on a quiet beach. Her eyes sparkled with the ocean as the moonlight shined over the dusk wind and night sky. She enjoyed hearing the waves as they lapped over each other. Nothing troubled her and her pains she was experiencing had been washed away. Scott blushed and smiled as he continued to stare at Ramona's ocean coloured hair sparkling and blowing in the light wind. He wanted to join her and make it a magical moment for them two to share. He walked closer to her but then he stepped on a stick, breaking it in half. Ramona heard the crack and turned around to see Scott with a shocked face. He looked at her and pretended that he just walked towards her and not staring at her.

"Oh, Ramona. It's great to see you." Scott said with a wavy tone in his voice. Ramona looked at Scott with confusion but then she just smiled. "Come and sit down with me Scott." She said sweetly. Scott blushed and sat down with Ramona. They both looked at the moon together as it continued to shine bright over their eyes and the deep blue ocean. There was no clouds in sight. Just the beach as it lays on the sand, quietly as the ocean keeps laping over each other and the wind blowing softly. Scott felt something inside him that felt amazing as he looked at Ramona. Her eyes sparkling with amazement and her smile. It felt like heaven for Scott. He laid down on Ramona's shoulder, closing his eyes as he enjoys the sounds of the waves, falling in love with Ramona all over again.

Ramona looked at Scott as he fell asleep with a dreamy look on his face. "Scott, since you defeated my 7 exes, I want to take you on a date." She blushed slightly but smiled. "Is that okay?" She asked. Scott opened his eyes and looked back at Ramona. Their eyes locked on each other as they shined with the moonlight. Scott moved up to Ramona and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and sweet. It wasn't long before they pulled away for breath. Scott then hugged Ramona. "Of course. Why would I say no?" He said as his tears dipped from his face, sparkling in the moonlight before being absorbed by the sand as they splashed on the beach. Ramona heard Scott's whines as he continued to shed tears from his adorable black eyes. She rubbed and patted his back, comforting Scott. "I love you Scott." Ramona whispered in his ear. Scott blushed and smiled as he stopped crying. "I love you too Ramona." He replied. The stars shined brightly with the moon as Ramona and Scott fell asleep on the beach. (Lucky Ramona bought her backpack and for some reason, it had blankets and and big pillow. I know suff like this is dangerous, but this beach is private that Kim created for her and Scott to share when they were together. I probably should of mentioned this at the beginning. Lol.) As they slept under the stars, their dreams ran though their minds as the beach started to calm down. The moon was fading away and the waves died down. Then came the sun. It was morring.

Thanks for reading chapter 1! Scott x Ramona are my favourite couple ever! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please put a comment about what you think about this and if you liked it! More chapters coming soon! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Ramona's new rival

The sun rised from the hills as Scott and Ramona continued to dream their fantasies. As Ramona woke up, the beach was suddenly crowded with millions of people celebrating for the new beach which was opened to everyone.

"What the hell?!" Ramona disclaimed as she saw a old begger siting next to her. "Hey hot suff." The man smirked slyly. Ramona frowned angrily. "Dude, I have a boyfriend." She said calmly but her facial expressions described her feelings. The old man's smile disappeared from his face. "And you're like a old guy." She continued. The old man then looked angry as he saw Scott still sleeping with a dreamy look on his face. "Oh Ramona..." he moaned in a soft quiet voice. The man and Ramona could hear him as Scott continued to sleep talk. "You're the best girlfriend I ever had..." He continued. (His dream must of been really cute! XD ) Ramona giggled as she heard those sweet words. The old man got up frowning. Stomping his feet in the sand, he stormed off.

A girl in a pink bikini and a short red skirt giggled as she just heard the conversation Ramona and begger had.

"Don't worry. That guy goes to every party just so he can get a girlfriend. Unfortunately, he has failed." She said as she gave Ramona a drink. "Thanks." She said confused. Just then, Scott awoke from his dreams slowly. As his vision began to become clear, he realised that the beach was filled with partyers. His eyes widen, get up quickly. He looked at Ramona confused. "What happened?!" He yelled panicking a bit. Ramona sighed. "Even I don't know Scott." She smiled a bit to see millions of people celebrating. Ramona then looked at the girl, so did Scott. "Hi. I'm Jessica." The girl smiled. Scott and Ramona looked back at each other a bit frightened. Ramona then looked back at Jessica and asked her, "Umm...how did you and all of these people find our private beach." with a weak smile. "Oh, well, I was walking home at 7:00 in the morning and I found you two sleeping. It was so cute. Especially you Scott." She blushed slightly but Ramona looked at her weirdly. "Err...Scott's my boyfriend. So don't get any ideas." Ramona grinned. Jessica look at her angrily. "Look Flowers, when I saw you and Scott together, I wanted to punch you right in the face! He deserves to be with me!" She shouted. Ramona stared at Scott, both faces filled with confusion. "How does she know your second name?" Scott asked frightened. Just before Ramona could answer his question, Jessica moved closer to her near her right ear and she whispered "If you ever kiss my bae, I will punch you in the Adams apple." When Jessica said that, Ramona's eyes widen and shivers were sent down her spine. Jessica walked away to grab a microphone to tell the audience something.

"Everyone, changes of plan. This beach is now private and only for me and my new boyfriend, Scott Pilgrim." She announced smirking. Everyone groaned and walked away. Scott gasped, then Ramona grabbed his hand and ran away in the crowd and away from the beach. "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Ramona screamed. Jessica smiled a evil grin as her new rival ran off.

Thanks for reading chapter 2! Shocker! How does Jessica know Scott and Ramona's last names?! Confusing! New chapter coming soon! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The date

2 days later...

Ramona was waiting for Scott to arrive at Nelly's Luscious Restaurant. (If you're wondering, Nelly's Luscious Restaurant is a made up place. Sorry guys.) Ramona was siting on a chair at a reserved table in a beautiful white dress. She tried to think about something else to stop her worrying about Scott. Ever since they met Jessica, Ramona started to suspect that something was wrong with Scott. He hadn't talk to Ramona since, although he texted her about were they were going to go out on their date.

The text conversation that happened 1 day ago...

Scott: Hey.

Ramona: Scott, why haven't we been hanging out lately?

Scott: Sorry. I just got a lot to do. Wallace wanted me to stay in his house so that I can talk about our relationship.

Ramona: What a pervert. I bet that he would rather have sex with a gay guy instead of listing to your stories.

Scott: Yeah. :(

Ramona: Don't worry Scott. If I was Wallace, I would listen, and not have a gay guy sleep with me. Hell, I would dump him for u.

Scott: Thanks Ramona. You always make me smile. :)

Ramona: Np. (No problem.)

Scott: Oh yeah. Were are we going tomorrow?

Ramona: Nelly's Luscious Restaurant. We can meet each other there at 4pm.

Scott: Sounds great. Haven't been there before.

Ramona: I have. It's amazing. You will love it!

Scott: Can't wait. ;) See you later.

Ramona: Bye Scott. :)

Present day...

Ramona sighed as she waited for 20 minutes. She thought of going home. Just then, Scott came rushing in the restaurant as quickly as he can. He was wearing a tuxedo that Wallace bought him down the street in the clothes shop for rich and fancy people. (Well, that's what Wallace said. To be honest he bought the tuxedo ages ago for a occasion for him. It somehow managed to fit on Scott.) Scott ran to Ramona as fast as he could. He managed to get to her. He stopped to breathe. He panting and heavy breathing made Ramona worried even more. "I'm so sorry that I'm late!" Scott blurred out. Everyone in the restaurant looked at Scott with confused faces. Scott blushed with embarrassment and started sweating. He swallowed down his nervousness in his throat, but it didn't work. He still felt nervous and unsure of what was about to happen. Then everyone pretended that Scott's episode did not happen. Scott's whole face was red but happy that no one laughed at him. Ramona sighed and relived that Scott had finally arrived. She held Scott's hand. Scott rised his head to gaze at Ramona's eyes. Both smiling with joy as their eyes meet. "I'm glad that you're here." Ramona whispered so that Scott could hear. She waited for 20 minutes but in the end it was worth it.

They both sat down at their table and got their menus to see what delicious treats were waiting to be ordered. After a few minutes, they found out what they were going to have to eat for dinner. Just then, a waitress came over to their table just in time. "Hello table number 4. What can I get you two lovebirds?" She asked with cute smile on her face. Ramona and Scott blushed and giggled slightly. "Can I have tomato soup with bread please?" Ramona politely ordered. The waitress written down Ramona's order. "Okay, and you sir?" She asked to Scott. "I'll have want she's having." Scott said as he smiled to Ramona. The waitress continued to write down their order. "Okay then. Wine for your drinks?" Ramona and Scott looked at each other for a while and then they made a agreement. "Yes please." They said in unison. Finally, the waitress asked for desserts. "Chocolate cream pie!" Ramona and Scott shouted gleefully in unison. They both started laughing. They were having so much fun! The waitress smiled and said, "Alright then. I will get you your orders and drinks. Our waiter will get you your desserts later." The couple nodded and the waitress walked off gracefully. Ramona and Scott giggled at little smiling at each other. "This is the best date ever." Ramona grinned trying to keep her cool. She felt like she was going to burst over the excitement. She couldn't wait to eat the sweet and sour tastes of the tomato soup, wine and chocolate cream pie. "Mmmmm, I can taste the cream pie already." Scott moaned as his mouth drooled of the thought of the tummy dessert that was going to be digested into Scott's growling stomach. Ramona laughed and kissed her boyfriend's forehead. "I love you Ramona." He whispered to his girlfriend's ear. Ramona's lips tugged a smile. "I love you too Scott."

1 hour later...

Scott and Ramona were full after eating the delicious dinner they enjoyed with the soothing wine that made the dinner more enjoyable. "That was so good." Scott said with a huge smile on his face after finishing his cream pie. "I know right?" Ramona asked joyfully. They both stared at each other. The room glittering around them and shiny stars appeared with the moonlight. It felt like Scott and Ramona were back that the beach again. It was so magical for them. They leaned in to each other almost about to kiss. Their eyes sparkled and widened like anime eyes. "You know Ramona. This has been the best date ever." Scott said as he continued to stare at Ramona's deep black eyes. "I hope that you and I can have a date like this another-"

"HEY THERE YOU JERKS!" Just then, a loud booming voice ruined the moment. Ramona and Scott immediately turned their faces around to the left. Their mouths hunged open as they saw someone who really hated them. Jessica.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ME AND SCOTT?! WE'ER TOGETHER AND NOT HIM AND YOU!" Jessica screamed at Ramona as she came stompping towards the couple's table. Everyone looked at Jessica worried as well as Ramona, but not Scott. He wasn't afraid of nothing. He could take her on. "What the frick Jessica?!" Scott yelled back at her. "We told you that I'm not your boyfriend!" Jessica shouted back. "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FAT *Beep!*" Ooooooo's were coming from everyone as they watched this argument get underway. "Seriously, how do people do that?" Scott asked about the censorship. Ramona rised her shoulders and hummed "I don't know." "I challenge you to a battle!" Jessica shouted with a war cry blasting everyone's ear drums. "Bring it on b*tch!" Scott blurred out. He jumped on his chair and put his right foot on the table. "NOT YOU, YOU PIECE OF S**T!" Jessica screamed. More Ooooooo's came from the audience. "Her." Jessica pointed at Ramona. "What?"


End file.
